


dark cherry kisses

by jangmun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kisses, LMAO, M/M, Mayhaps, could this be a gang au, not soft at all lol, officer!wooseok, sex worker!seungyoun, undercover agent!seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun
Summary: The neon lights of the brothel pour out onto the cold blue pavement as the door opens. Wooseok shouldn’t be here.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	dark cherry kisses

After a long day of work, Wooseok’s idea of relaxation and winding down is not exactly the same as his coworker’s, who drags him out of his dimly lit apartment for some fun at this new place he’d heard about from a game of street telephone. Seungwoo is a good guy, really. Wooseok just thinks he gets too involved in his double life, and he’d rather avoid it if he can. Sometimes it’s not that simple.

Seungwoo’s car pulls up into a parking lot just a few minutes away from the place in question. Wooseok isn’t thrilled. He’s now even more aware of just where he is, dreading the sheer sight of the building even as he willingly walks toward it. There’s security at the entrance, demanding IDs which Wooseok halfheartedly hands over, trying his best to fight off embarrassment. How could he allow himself to be tricked by the ever cunning Han Seungwoo?

The neon lights of the brothel pour out onto the cold blue pavement as the door opens. Wooseok shouldn’t be here. But he walks in, letting his senses adjust to the swiftly changing lighting and the smell of weed and alcohol and the music messing with his hearing for just a few minutes. Seungwoo wishes him luck, heading off to do his night job.

Wooseok would kill Seungwoo for this. Except for the fact that now he’s apart of the grand scheme, and he can’t blow Seungwoo’s cover, so he just has to play along. How fucking annoying.

The man sitting at the bar is kind of cute, though. Sharp eyes balancing a light dusting of glitter that reflects the neon lights above him, sheer top doing nothing to hide his strong collarbones and chest, and Wooseok dares look beyond, spotting the slightest hint of a tattoo at his hip, resembling a gun. Or something, it’s hard to tell. He can’t look like he’s staring, anyways.

Wooseok takes the seat next to him. His eyes want to wander, but he forces himself to look at anything else— the decorations of the walls around him, or the bright display of obnoxious neon signs, reading from cheesy romance quotes to an obviously stolen 24/7 sign from a gas station. The place reeks.

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Wooseok turns to the pretty stranger, who’s now leaning against the bar counter, eyes shaded by the lack of light in the new position. He smiles. “If I had to guess, you’re a goody-two-shoes cop for the local department, graduated top of his class, no?”

“Do you do this with all of the people that come here?”

“Just you.” The stranger orders two Sazeracs, and when the bartender sets them in front of him he slides one to Wooseok. “The name’s Seungyoun.”

“… Wooseok.”

The drink is strong. Stronger than Wooseok would probably have gotten on his own, but he can’t say that it’s bad. “How did you guess so easily?”

“You’re dressed like you’ve never been to a bar before.”

Wooseok takes offense to this. He spent almost two hours staring at his wardrobe just trying to figure out  _ what _ would make him stand out less. “Don’t worry, I don’t tell secrets.”

“Secrets?”

Seungyoun doesn’t answer him, sipping on his drink, turning his head to the crowd. Seungwoo’s comfortable in his disguise, blending in with everyone around him, smiling and laughing, and god, if Wooseok didn’t know who he was he’d assume he’s just a regular worker. “Your friend over there. He’s a regular. Did you know that?”

Wooseok wishes Seungyoun would continue to look away from him. He’s too goddamned pretty for this world. “Yeah.”

“He’s pretty good at faking it, wouldn’t you say?”

“Faking it?”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes. “Everyone else around here might be dumb, Wooseok, but I’m not. I know what you two are doing here.” Wooseok almost freezes, blood rushing to his cock. It shouldn’t be so hot that Seungyoun is so coy. But dammit if Wooseok isn’t fucked up already.

“Seungwoo is better at playing pretend than you.” The other shakes his head. “Should I take another guess?”

“Why?”

“I like to know everything about everyone here.”

“That’s weird.”

“I bet…” He scoots his chair closer, hand resting on Wooseok’s knee. “You were so busy in the academy that you didn’t get a chance to date. You’ve probably never had a kiss.”

Wooseok rolls his eyes. “I’ve been kissed before.”

“Is that so? Care to show me?” Seungyoun makes the first move, carelessly pulling Wooseok closer, kissing him so harshly that their teeth hit, and Wooseok almost pulls away instantly. But Seungyoun adjusts his position, falling into an almost natural rhythm of soft nips at Wooseok’s bottom lip and stronger tugs. Wooseok finds that Seungyoun’s skin is really soft, even if he can only feel a little bit of his through the sheer fabric of his shirt, and he purposefully digs his thumbnails into the skin of Seungyoun’s hips. He’s even rewarded with the slightest whimper, which travels straight through his bloodstream.

Seungyoun is wearing lipgloss. His lips are sticky, clinging onto Wooseok’s even as they pull apart for only a moment. And when Wooseok gets a taste of it on his tongue, he immediately recognizes the tartness of cherries, mixed with what he can only assume is alcohol and citrus, perfectly complimenting each other. Seungyoun is interesting.

“So you have been kissed before.” Seungyoun’s hand noticeably hasn’t left Wooseok’s knee, and he seems almost the same as before. Wooseok allows the rush of embarrassment light in his cheeks, still kind of dazed. “You should come with your friend more often.”

“I might.” Wooseok clears his throat, to which Seungyoun laughs. “I wouldn’t have an excuse though.”

“You’ve got me.”

Oh. So Wooseok does.


End file.
